HSR Murders
by Moley Koopa
Summary: On the 10 day ride High Speed Railway, there is a murderer who managed to lock everyone inside the car they are in. One by one, everyone fell dead as they feared for their lives while being picked off by the murderer. (Introducing new OCs)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Emergency Separation

**Hi people… I'm planning to publish one whole fic for my end of the seventh grade and the start of the eighth grade. And try my hands at murder stories. I might write more if it turns out well but I'm not that sure. Anyways since this entire thing is published at the same day there are no author's responses. But feel free to review or say something about the story/guess the murderer. Once again, I'm going to use my proudly made 12 OCs as characters and the murderer IS among them. Besides that, to celebrate my happy ending in the first year of middle school I'm going to introduce the 13****th**** and 14****th**** OC in this group, Sabrina Tale and Keegan Heath. If you don't know the 14 of them (Well, Sabrina and Keegan is new but still) I'm introducing all of them again like usual. The stage of the murders, the HSR (High Speed Railway) has quite a few carriages and all of them are quite big, with 14 rooms (Settings for the story, sorry if it's really weird) and some bathrooms, a kitchen/dining room and a few other rooms. Let's just say that it is very, very big and is like a mansion, don't ask how I came up with that idea. But there will be a few staff members (However as suggested by the chapter title, they will be separated, if you want to know how, read on) on board as well. Finally, the answer to a huge question is no, there is no detective. There is only ways on trying to survive with as many people alive as possible. The murderer will reveal themselves at the end of the story.**

* * *

Lily Rockler, a brown birdo with a pair of fingerless gloves on instead of the usual birdo ring sighed impatiently as she checked her watch, waiting in the lounge room for carriage 4 of the High Speed Railway, a train that has no driving thing and will not stop unless it reaches the destination, even if an emergency happened for some reason, but plenty of staff members will be around. There is a really small chance of accidents happening in a train like this but one accident did happen last year, with that aside, this train runs twice a month, always on the 4th and the 24th. The destination will be reached in 10 days so that is actually a vacation itself as there are group carriages for people that are travelling together. The carriages are huge with loads of stuff on it so there shouldn't be anything to complain, except for a strangely loose security system but the carriages will separate themselves with hard doors if anyone wants to open them, locking people inside for safety.

"Hey Lily, 10 minutes early as usual?" Evan Electro, a yellow blooper with a cap that has a lightning bolt on it asked his friend, she nodded. "Relax sometimes, make sure you don't just arrive early because you teach art classes and you have to be 10 minutes early."

"Meh," Lily replied, "It is a good habit, better be early than late."

Evan sat down in another chair, "You're right about that."

The door slid open. Allen Leder, a purple yoshi with a dark purple neckerchief came into the room. "Hi guys, you packed for today's journey?"

As soon as Allen sat down, Nicole Holly, a pink goomba with a light yellow ribbon that looks almost white because it is so light colored that is not behind Allen too much walked in, hearing what Allen just said. "Don't we go onto this train like, every month or two?"

"Hey Nicole, didn't see you there." Allen said.

Nicole went to the coffee machine and helped herself to some of the hot drink inside the machine. "I don't mind, I'm not that much of a shouting and reuniting person anyways."

The door closed as all four people that are in the room turned to a pink Bomb-Omb, Sabrina Tale, who has an even lighter pink ribbon tied onto her fuse, but the shade is not as light as Nicole's ribbon. "Um, please close the door behind you when you enter the room."

"Sorry, forgot about that." Nicole laughed as she sat down on a chair. Sabrina decided to sit down next to her with a cup of coffee of her own, clearly from a café that she stopped by on her way to the lounge room.

"So, how is going lately?" Lily broke the silence, taking a bite out of her cake.

Allen sipped some of his hot tea, which burned his mouth a little as he quickly placed the tea down. "Nice, but I can't believe that we are onto this train again… Especially after _that_…"

Silence fell in the room as Sabrina started to shake, Nicole almost spilled her coffee, Lily stopped cutting another bit of cake even though the fork is in the middle of the cut and Evan looked away, Allen quickly covered his mouth. "Sorry about that, I shouldn't have brought that up."

Evan was the first to speak out of the silent four. "It's alright, what's done is what's done."

Nicole put her coffee cup down onto the table, "Please stop on this haunting subject, we got lucky that time, but poor-"

"Don't remind me of that day." Lily interrupted. Nicole nodded before taking another sip out of her tea.

"I feel something that is like, really awkward here…" Steven Idile, a light blue shelled koopa troopa with a red star face paint on his right cheek said as he closed the door behind him. "Don't tell me that you are like, thinking of… _that_."

Sabrina looked around while being pretty uncomfortable on the subject. "Um, let's change the subject."

"Now students," Allen started, "The history lesson is over, let us get on with math."

Lily gave him a blank look as Steven sat down in another seat. "That joke wasn't even funny, and _that_ wasn't even history."

"How about let's talk about jokes now. We don't want to ruin the mood." Evan suggested.

Vivian Grassplant, a light green capped toadette with green ribbons that are the same color as her cap on her pigtails entered the room, taking a bottle of water on her way to an empty seat. "What is the subject this time?" She asked.

"Um, jokes?" Sabrina asked uncertainly.

Vivian smiled, "You're kidding me, our little group has the weirdest jokes ever, all the way from thanks for the applesauce (applause) to the chain chomp ate my documents and I got fired."

"Is it just me or is the atmosphere a bit awkward here?" Katty Starbub, a white luma with fluffy white wristbands came in. Her boyfriend, Andy Void, dry bones with a black short sleeved t-shirt came in with their suitcase as they sat in the couple's seat moments later.

Lily quickly thought of a subject, not wanting the get-together with her friends to get too weird. "Katty, I heard that you do gymnastics." _Great job Lily, you just totally made this place awkward-er._ She thought as she mentally facepalmed.

Katty nodded and was about to say something before the door opened, Flona Willie, a light grey boo with grey ribbons on each side of her head came in. "Sorry, did I interrupt anything?" She asked.

"Nope, everything is alright." Lily lied to get rid of some awkwardness.

Jenny Aquarink, a blue noki with bangles on her wrists came in after Flona. "Am I late?" She wondered.

"There are still a few people that haven't shown up yet." Vivian replied, mixing the milk and the coffee with a spoon.

Jenny sat down with a sigh of relief. "And I thought I was late, who isn't here anyways?"

Everyone looked around before Evan spoke up. "I'm pretty sure that Frank and Parker are yet to arrive."

"Did someone say my name?" Parker Steelix, a grey shelled paratroopa with a black waist bag came into the room.

"Nice, Frank is the only one missing then." Vivian concluded.

Parker sat down in another seat, "I think I saw Frank a while ago at a small restaurant."

"Doesn't he always have his watch set 10 minutes late?" Nicole wondered.

Allen glanced at the clock, "And the train is having its 5 minute boarding in 5 minutes as well…"

Lily jumped up from her seat, "I'm gonna go and get him, no one leaves this room, I'll be back in five minutes!" With that, she rushed out of the door, slamming it behind her.

"I hope that they are going to be on time…" Katty sighed, "Anyways, isn't it today that we have the one year anniversary of _that event_?"

Everyone in the room fell silent again, "Can we stop mentioning about that like we promised?" Vivian asked, "I don't want to think about it."

Flona sighed, "But there is nothing we can change, you know, the one that was in the same-"

"Stop it, Flona." Andy held his head in his hands. "I don't want to remember."

"So is it all agreeable that we stop talking about _that_?" Parker asked as everyone else nodded.

"I sense something awkward going on." Frank Flare, the final member of the group, a fire bro with red wristbands on stepped into the room, Lily following behind him.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the five minute boarding of the High Speed Railway, please step into your carriages and go into your rooms or do whatever you wish to, we hope that you will have a fun time aboard, thank you."_

Vivian stood up and grabbed her suitcase, "Guys, let's go." She stepped onto the carriage that she is supposed to be in.

Everyone followed behind her without a word, but a single member of the group grit their teeth so hard that they made some noises.

"You okay?" Another member asked.

The member smiled, "Yes, I'm fine."

Unbeknownst to the other 12 members, one member is seeking for revenge, that member smiled as they boarded the train casually, ready for a few days of killing.

* * *

A toad came to them with two toadette following him. "Good day, ladies and gentlemen. I am the one responsible for this carriage. They are the two waitresses that will be travelling in this same carriage." He introduced the waitresses as they both bowed, "However since carriages are separated from the others, the only doors that works needs one of the worker's cards to do it. And there are no spare worker's cards in this carriage. Now, please head into your rooms and leave your luggage there." He pulled out a list of rooms that everyone will be staying in and a map of the carriage with a small layout of the train on it.

_Room 1: Ms. Lily Rockler_

_Room 2: Mr. Allen Leder_

_Room 3: Ms. Flona Willie_

_Room 4: Mr. Frank Flare_

_Room 5: Ms. Jenny Aquarink_

_Room 6: Ms. Vivian Grassplant_

_Room 7: Mr. Parker Steelix_

_Room 8: Ms. Katty Starbub_

_Room 9: Mr. Steven Idile_

_Room 10: Mr. Andy Void_

_Room 11: Ms. Nicole Holly_

_Room 12: (Empty Room)_

_Room 13: Ms. Sabrina Tale_

_Room 14: Mr. Evan Electro_

"Please go ahead and do whatever you wish, the three of us will be in our separate quarters." The toad smile as he left with the waitresses.

After they are gone, there was a bit of the silence, but Vivian decided to speak first again. "Let's just retreat to our room for now, let's gather in 10 minutes in the living room like usual?"

* * *

Soon after, all three of the staff members are in the living room with the group, having fun and serving those drinks and food.

"Mmm, this place's food is always the best." Frank said as he stuffed another piece of cake into his mouth

Sabrina took another bite out of her pancake stack. "Um, this should be pretty easy to eat but…" She struggled.

Vivian looked at her curiously, "Don't tell me that you don't know how to eat these."

Sabrina smiled sheepishly, "Um, I actually don't really eat pancakes that much." Vivian sighed and told Sabrina about the way to eat pancakes.

Andy, Katty, Steven and Parker are playing cards on the other side of the room. "Ha, take this!" Andy put down another set of cards.

"Yay, you won again." Parker said with sarcasm.

Steven sighed, "Like, let's play another game, maybe Andy would be like, stomped at that."

Katty laughed, "I think so too, it's not fun if he just wins all the time." She punched Andy playfully on the arm as they changed a game to play.

"Ouch!" Flona shouted as she tripped over a table leg.

Jenny rushed to her side. "Are you alright?"

"Err… Not really." Flona replied, "I think I hurt my arm."

"Yeah, you fell right on your right arm." Jenny sighed.

The toad came over, "Is everything alright miss? Do you need something to drink and some bandage on your arm?"

"Yeah," Flona smiled, "Bandages would be lovely."

The toad told one of the waitresses to get some iced tea that Flona requested, which she need to go to the main kitchen to get as Flona followed the other waitress to get some bandages on her arm.

"I hope that she's going to be alright…" Jenny said quietly.

Evan walked over, "Yeah, you two are best friends, right?" Jenny nodded.

"But that isn't too much, it is just a small bruise anyways, not too much of a problem." Jenny replied as she sat down in another chair.

The toad gasped at the time, "Sorry passengers, I have to go to a quick meeting for the main staff of each carriage. When the two waitresses get back, they can serve you."

After he went out of the carriage via worker's card, Flona came back, but the waitress isn't following.

"Where is the waitress?" Nicole asked, curious.

"She said that she needs to respond to an emergency in the storage carriage." Flona replied.

After a few minutes, everyone decided it would be a nice idea to stop waiting for the waitresses or the toad to get back as they started to do these things on their own. Vivian, Nicole and Sabrina decided to make dinner for everyone as they head into the kitchen, Allen and Steven decided to help out moments later as well. Frank, Andy, Katty, Flona, Jenny and Parker decided to play a 6 people card game, Evan and Lily both head back into their rooms, Evan said that he wants to finish off some documents for work and Lily said that she suddenly felt artistic and decided to try to paint some pictures she brought along and put them into paintings.

They waited for the staff to come back, but no one came, minutes turned into hours soon after. Dinner was finished, they decided to try to open the doors and call for them. However something unexpected happened.

"Huh?" Parker wondered, "The door didn't budge…"

Lily tried the doors as well, "I heard that they are soundproof…"

"Hey!" Katty caught everyone's attention, "Look! The announcement thingy's wires have been cut!"

"Does that mean… Something unexpected happened and we never heard the announcement? No wonder why!" Vivian realized.

"So what did happen?" Nicole wondered.

* * *

"Whose joke is that?" The train conductor slammed his hands on the table, "There are some smoke bombs that went off inside the storage carriage, cut the wires connecting to Carriage 4 and block off any sort of communication between them and us!"

"Sir," The toad that was supposed be in carriage 4 stepped up, "When I tried to get back, the place is locked for some reason, and I found out that the storage carriage's door that connects to the outside has been hacked for some reason."

The two waitresses where discussing among themselves as well at the back.

"So no more communication to Carriage 4 and it has been blocked off completely, right?" The conductor asked. All three of them nodded in reply.

* * *

Everyone was in the living room, deciding to let the problem drop by for now as the door will open when they reached the destination (The train will stop if there are notifications, but since nothing is heard from Carriage 4, the train is still running and the carriage doesn't seem to have anything wrong with it besides the lack of communication).

"Do you want to go back to our rooms and just relax for the night?" Allen suggested, "I mean it's getting late and I would definitely like to go to bed now."

Everyone else took a glance at the clock. "Sure, why not, I'm pretty tired." Parker said as he went back to his room, Steven went back to his own room as well.

"I want to sleep, it would be better to call it a night now." Flona said as she went back into her own room.

Jenny, Nicole and Sabrina went back to their own rooms as well moments later, followed by Allen and Frank.

"I'm gonna go to bed now." Vivian said as she left 10 minutes later.

Lily, Evan, Andy and Katty decided to stay up a little longer and play cards before all going back to their own rooms.

* * *

Andy Void woke up early in the morning like usual, a bit _too_ early to be honest because he needs to be on time or much earlier for his job as a TV reporter. He got ready and glanced at the clock, 4:50 AM.

A habit he has on the train every morning is to go into the living room and watch the TV shows that are on the TV show channel until everyone else wakes up. Today is no different, he walked out of his room and sat on the couch before turned the TV on and turning it down to a very low volume to not wake the others up.

A figure clenched their teeth with their door wide open, Andy not noticing. They approached the unsuspecting dry bones and got the fishing wire ready. When they are close enough, Andy turned around at the noise of footsteps.

"Good morning, I didn't think you'll be up this early." Andy smiled without any suspicion. "But why do you have that-"

The figure threw the wire over Andy's head and fastened it around his neck, the dry bones tried to get it off but before he could do so, the figure has already started strangling him.

A smile went its way onto the person's lips as Andy's dead body fell onto the ground before they went back into their room, threw the fishing wire out into the nearby river and went back in bed for more sleep.

The TV show that Andy had been watching kept on going with its laughter and talking, however the one that is in front of it that was previously watching it has turned into a dead body.

1 down, 11 to go, the murderer couldn't wait to finish their revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Blackout Trap

The clock ticked to 7 AM.

Everyone was waked up at the sound of a scream.

"What is happening- WHAT IS THIS!?" Lily freaked out as soon as she saw Andy's body lying on the floor, Flona on her knees (If boos have knees, that is, but that is the best description I can come up with) in front of the body.

Flona choked on her words as she tried to figure out words to say. "I-I saw him w-when I c-came out of m-my room."

Everyone else was horrified at the sight of the body when they came out as they panicked, in one way or another.

Katty burst into tears as she slammed the door behind her as she ran back into her room, a clicking sound was heard as her door got locked by her.

After everyone decided to move Andy's body into the empty room and used a blanket to cover his corpse, they settled down a little bit, however none of them wanted to believe that one of their friends has been killed.

"Hey," Evan said in a shaky voice, "You think that the one who killed him could be among us? I mean, the doors are all locked."

Vivian's eyes widened, "I don't want to be locked together with a murderer!" She screamed.

"Isn't it the one year anniversary of _that event_ the day we will arrive at our destination?" Steven asked, shaking at the horrible memory.

Lily's eyes widened with horror, "Don't tell me it's Keegan's ghost…"

"Don't mention that name!" Flona shouted, "That name has been haunting me ever since the event! Why did I get onto this train in the first place?"

"Um, I-I don't want t-to ride a train e-ever a-again…" Sabrina said.

"What's done is what's done." Allen decided after some silence, pretty scared himself. "We know that someone among us has killed Andy, and I suggest we all stay together so that the murderer couldn't strike again."

Parker gave him an annoyed look, "Why do you sound so unemotional? One of our friends has been killed!"

Allen sighed, "I'm pretty scared and horrified, but we have to take another step and think ahead of the murderer to prevent more deaths."

"You're actually correct on that…" Flona said in a quiet voice. "Let's all go into the play room, we can do things and not think about this, also it's connected to the bathrooms and the kitchen…"

"That is a nice idea." Nicole decided as she stood up, "Let's go."

On the way there, Lily went to Vivian. "Don't you think that Allen is acting a bit suspicious?"

"Huh? You suspect him?" Vivian asked, "I'd rather get my mind of this event."

Lily made an annoyed face. "But think, unless we find out who they are, the murderer could still be planning more murders."

Vivian sighed, "You know what. I kinda suspect Frank, because he didn't talk too much during this trip."

"But for now, let's get our minds off this. It's better than not trusting each other." Jenny laughed as she went up to them. "Sorry about that, I accidentally heard your conversation."

* * *

The train entered a tunnel as everyone started to get their minds off the event.

Katty peeked out from her room, "Andy…" She whispered before closing the door again.

Back inside the play room, Frank suggested an idea.

"Guys, I'm a bit hungry." Frank said, "I want to go and prepare breakfast if it's alright."

"Like, do you need any help?" Steven asked and Frank shook his head no.

Vivian went to Lily and Nicole, who are playing a game of pool. "Feel free to join if you wish, we are not competing in pool, we are messing around in pool." Nicole laughed sheepishly.

Vivian nodded in joy as she joined them, after she hit the white ball it went into one of the holes. "Damn, anyways, do you think Katty should join us? She might be a bit lonely."

"She'll come out if she wishes. Give her some time." Lily replied as she took her turn.

Flona, Jenny and Sabrina are playing golf on the interactive golfing screen.

"Hiya, take this!" Flona shouted as she slammed a ball into the screen, making her ball fly forwards by a lot.

Jenny clapped, "Great job there! It's your turn Sabrina."

Sabrina nodded and grabbed a golf stick. "Um, alright then…"

Steven dragged Parker to Evan, who is working on his laptop. "Hey Evan, like, can you tell us what to do now?"

"What do you mean?" Evan asked, being a bit confused.

"Like, I thought you were a cop?" Steven wondered.

Parker facepalmed, "A _traffic_ cop." He sighed.

Steven rolled his eyes, "… Are there any difference?"

"Well duh!" The other two shouted together.

"Like, oh… So, where did Allen went?" Steven wondered once again.

_Click!_

The lights went off. Darkness fell into the room as being inside a tunnel they won't go through in 10 minutes doesn't help.

A scream that could be recognized as a girl's was heard.

"Wait!" Another girl called as footsteps of running was heard.

"Ouch!" Vivian shouted, "Watch it!"

Another bump was heard as another scream came out, more footsteps followed.

"Steven! Wait!" Parker chased after his friend, apparently the one that screamed.

"Like, something bumped into me!" Steven screamed back.

The first pair of footsteps settled. "Sorry, that was me panicking." Flona apologized, being the one who screamed.

"Like, then I guess it's alright, sorry." Steven apologized back.

Lily walked around the room, trying to find the walls as her eyes still didn't adjust to the darkness that fell on them. "Guys, where is Allen and Katty?"

"I donno…" Nicole said as she went to Lily's side, or wherever the footsteps were heard from.

Allen decided to speak up. "Sorry, I was using the bathroom just then."

Frank also ran into the room. "Guys, what in the world just happened?"

"Um, I have no idea…" Sabrina said, wondering what happened herself.

_Click!_

_Swish!_

_Cut!_

They exited the tunnel.

Flona screamed in horror, blood spraying all over her, in front of her is none other than a corpse of a noki. Jenny was on the ground, an arrow sticking into her heart.

Everyone panicked again as Lily and Allen both quickly took a glance at the direction that the arrow seemed to come in. On the wall is a shooting trap, apparently set to fire at 9 AM, the exact time they exited the tunnel.

Katty closed her door once again, "So another one is dead, huh." With that, she sat down on her bed again.

* * *

Flona wiped her tears away, all blood got rid of. Being the one that is standing right next to Jenny never is fun.

"So," Allen said as he came out of the empty room with two corpses covered in blankets. "We opened the windows, it really smells inside, and there is a small trap to shut the lights off, putting weights on top of a block of ice and use some strings and tie onto the switch. So when the ice melts, the light will be switched off like it did. We only saw Jenny's body when light from outside came in."

"You think we care now?" Vivian asked, "Another one just died, so let's just stay together, please."

Lily sighed, "Do we need to get Katty?"

"Let her have some rest." Allen said.

Frank came out with sandwiches and cups of drinks. "I made some breakfast, but it would be brunch now, if anyone is hungry or have the appetite, go ahead." He sat down, taking a sandwich.

"Yeah… We haven't eaten anything today yet." Parker said and took a sandwich as well.

Steven took a cup of tea, "I'll like, just have something to drink, thanks."

"I'm not in the mood either, so something warm would do." Nicole took another cup, but its coffee this time.

Sabrina shivered, "Um, do you think it's actually Keegan-"

"No, please don't bring that name up." Lily said, putting her cup of tea onto its plate as she went deep in thought about the terrible event.

"The train stopped for like 1 month after that for fixing, right?" Evan said without any emotion displayed on his face or in his voice.

Flona took another cup of coffee on the tray. "Let's drop this subject. Say… What should we be doing? I don't want to sit around here and get haunted by things."

Allen thought of a place, "Let's go back into the play room again, I've cleared the mess in there."

"You really want to?" Steven asked, being a bit scared of the suggestion.

"It's the only place to spend time." Allen said.

Flona stood up, "Not really, I think the little theater would be better, seeing movies."

"Actually, it is a nice suggestion." Lily said as she walked over to the place, opposite of the play room.

Everyone followed, but the murderer, thinking that they did a great job, slid a note into Katty's room, expecting her to find it. They smirked to themselves.

"What are you doing?" Another member of the group asked.

A shiver went up the murderer's spine, "Nothing, I think I dropped something."

"Oh," The member smiled, "Did you find it?"

"Yeah, I did." The murderer lied.

The unlucky member's grin grew wider, "Alright, everyone's already inside."

After the member went inside, the murderer followed, _I need to get rid of that person next, if they see me putting that note into Katty's room… Then I'll… be screwed…_ The murderer pretended to enjoy the movie as they panicked about getting rid of the person that saw them putting the note into Katty's room. Forcing a smiled, the murderer excused themselves from the place.

However the unlucky thing is, during the movie, everyone did excuse themselves from the room at least once going to the bathroom. Of course, the murderer and the unlucky person that the murderer wanted to get rid of are included.

* * *

Katty dropped the note, she gasped and screamed, but no one heard her as the place is soundproof and the movie is too loud. She opened the door and stomped into the play room.

"I'm here…" She said, "Don't kill me, please, Keegan."

The murderer, previously excused from the ground, walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hello!" They said cheerfully, "What are you doing out here?"

"I should ask the same," Katty smiled a little bit, "I mean, you guys are watching a movie, and I think it is time for me to join the group."

The murderer smiled back, "Then I guess you'll never get the change then."

"Huh?" The luma wondered. "Don't tell me…"

"Yep," The murderer laughed cheerfully before a smirk made its way onto their face, "I'm the representative of Keegan, and I'm here to kill all of you."

Katty watched in horror of the murderer pulled out another bit of fishing wire, she was about to run before she was suddenly strangled from behind when she turned around.

Moments later, Katty's dead body fell onto the floor. The murderer smiled as they did whatever they planned to do.

* * *

"What a great movie!" Flona said after the movie finished. "What should we do next?"

Lily smiled, "Let's eat lunch."

Frank jumped in joy as he, Vivian, Nicole, Steven, Allen, Sabrina and Flona went to prepare lunch, the rest of the group played a game of pool in the time being, when lunch was served, they ate happily, unaware that another one is dead, Katty was nowhere to be found.

When they finished the meal, they decided to spend the rest of the day watching movies or playing in the play room, seemly forgotten about the two dead bodies that exist in the empty room and another one somewhere in the carriage.

No one realized, everyone agreed to get Katty to join the next day as they concluded the second day on the train.

The murderer still have 9 targets left that they need to kill within 8 days, not counting the last one would be 7 because they disembark in the morning.

But the murderer got plenty of tricks up their sleeve.

* * *

"Should we go inside?" Nicole asked. The group is currently outside of Katty's room, already finished breakfast.

Lily nodded, "Yeah, I smell something funny…"

"Like the smell coming out of the empty room?" Allen asked out of the blue.

Vivian gasped, "Don't tell me…"

"Katty," Lily knocked on the door, "Are you in there? Answer me!"

With nothing coming out from the inside, the group decided to force their way inside.

"Are you doing it on the count of three?" Parker asked.

Frank nodded, "Yep, on the count of three."

"One," Parker counted, "Two," Frank got ready, "Three!" The paratroopa and the fire bro slammed themselves into the door, which cracked open at their strength.

Flona screamed as she ran back to the living room, the two koopas that forced the door to open held their breath. Lily and Vivian gulped at the note stuck on Katty's forehead. Steven, Sabrina and Nicole backed away from the door.

Allen and Evan approached the dead Katty that was positioned to sit casually on her bed as they took the note off her forehead. They both gasped at the name.

I am here for the revenge a year ago. – Keegan Heath

"So… Is this actually Keegan's ghost?" Vivian asked from the doorway, the name was printed at a much larger font than the rest of the message, so everyone saw the name.

Lily gripped her head. "Don't tell me… That he is still alive…"

"It's not… But whoever killed Andy, Jenny and Katty, they have something to do with Keegan." Allen said, he then faced Evan, "Let's open the window and move her with her boyfriend, they will meet again in the afterlife."

Evan didn't say a thing as he nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Deadly Noodles

Everyone was inside the living room again, Allen and Evan have already let some fresh air from the outside world into Katty's room and they moved Katty's body into the empty room.

"You think that room will be filled up with bodies?" Allen asked.

Evan shrugged, "If it continues like that, then I guess so."

"It's actually a bit scary to think that there is a room, full of dead bodies inside." Vivian said as some other people nodded in agreement.

Lily stood up, "I'd prefer to stay in groups that consist at least 2 people at all times except for night time when we sleep, but you can sleep together if you wanted to, but I doubt if that's going to happen. Let's do something to get this off our minds, as I really don't want to think about this, we'll let the police to deal with this after we get off this train."

"I guess that's agreeable." Nicole said standing up. "Let's do something."

"I'll cook some food." Frank suggested, "But I might need a helper or two."

Allen stood up as well, "I'll help."

"Um," Sabrina also stood up, "I don't really know what to do, so I guess I'll tag along if it's alright."

Vivian smiled, "I think I'll clean this place up, there still seemed to be a small bit of mess here and there that will remind us of these things."

"I'll help you with that." Flona said as she stood up, "I'll go and get everything."

"I should come too." Vivian was about to follow her.

Flona smiled and shook her head. "Nope, I'm totally fine."

* * *

Flona walked into her room. "I'm pretty sure that the dust pan is here…" She went through the drawers.

Footsteps were heard behind her. "Who's there?" She asked until she saw a familiar face.

"I thought I'd help you out here." The person said.

Flona smiled, "Oh, then I guess you could try to find the mop and the paper towels over there, Vivian."

Vivian smiled as she went through the other drawers. "How did you have these things in your room anyways?"

"I thought these cleaning equipment are in everyone's rooms and everyone gets a set?" Flona asked back.

Vivian slowly nodded in understanding.

* * *

Frank, Allen and Sabrina are inside the kitchen, struggling a bit with cooking.

"Um, this doesn't look right…" Sabrina sighed as she kept on mixing the dough.

Allen went over to her. "You're mixing it wrong, try adding some water."

"Um, alright then…" Sabrina said as she added some water to her mixture.

"Hey, guys," Frank called as the other two looked at him. "Isn't this day 3 on the train?"

Allen thought for a while. "Oh yeah… We disembark in the morning during day 10 so if we could survive for another few days… Then that would be jackpot."

"Um," Sabrina started, still mixing her dough recipe. "Who do you think is the murderer?"

Frank stopped in his tracks. "I actually didn't really think about that…"

"Um, it could be safe to say that someone out of the 10 of us who is still alive is the murderer, but it isn't me." Sabrina said.

Allen thought for another while. "I've been together with Evan a lot to clean up the death scenes, and he seemed pretty emotional for Andy's death, I'm pretty sure that they are best friends or something… Flona doesn't seem to be the one either. She was scared most of the time and is pretty sad at Jenny's death…"

"Speaking of which," Frank spoke up, "Doesn't it seem weird how Jenny got to the spot and since everyone here have different heights, she was the one that was shot right in the heart? Doesn't that sound like that she was the target planned from the beginning?"

"Um," Sabrina rolled her eyes in thought, "I'm pretty sure that if we switch to someone else, it could be aiming for other people as well, such as… Um, I think my neck would be there… Or someone like Parker, his stomach will be in the place for the shot instead."

Allen sighed, "So it doesn't seem right either way, huh."

"Let's get back to cooking. Everyone should be starving right now." Frank suggested.

Sabrina rolled her eyes once more. "Um, does anyone want to eat anymore after seeing Keegan's name on the piece of paper?"

Allen nearly dropped his tray of cookies. "… Let's ignore that fact now, Keegan should be dead…"

Frank trembled in thought, "But didn't all thirteen of us-"

"Um, let's skip this subject." Sabrina quickly said as she poured the dough into the pan.

* * *

"Like, take this!" Steven cheered as he hit another ball, he, Lily, Parker, Evan and Nicole are playing a game of pool.

Parker went to his place and got ready for a shot. "Guys, do you think that the murderer is among the five of us?" He asked as he took a shot.

"I don't think none of us are the murderer." Lily started, "I mean it would just feel weird to think one of my best friends is the murderer of 3 people."

Nicole went to her place for a shot. "Yeah, let's change the subject by a little, I'm concerned about if the murdering will continue or not."

"I certainly hope not." Evan said, "I don't want to die yet."

"I don't think anyone here does." Parker sighed.

Steven was then called to help out with the food serving by Allen, so only four people are left in the conversation.

Lily sat down in a chair. "Guys, do you actually want to see who the murderer is?"

"Nope, I don't even want to know." Parker shuddered, "I mean they got an arrow trap! Don't you think that they have a gun as well?"

Evan sighed, "When we survive this, we are going to report this to the police, right?"

"Of course," Nicole agreed, "But under the condition…"

"That we survive." Lily finished off for her as Nicole nodded. "Let's stay together at least in pairs, or we could just stay together as a group."

The other three nodded in reply, "But to you think it would be that easy?" Evan asked as Lily shrugged.

* * *

Flona started to organize some of the stuff in the living room. "Gee, this is usually what the waitresses do right?"

"I guess so… But this place isn't that messy for a whole huge cleaning session." Vivian replied. "How about this, let's just leave all of the equipment here, so that we don't have to get it every single time we need it, alright?"

Flona shrugged, "That is absolutely fine by me. I'm not against it."

Vivian sighed as she packed up some cups. "You want to see how the others are doing? I'm pretty sure that the 5 minutes we've been here is better than nothing, it looks a lot neater, right?"

"I'm pretty sure that we didn't use the mop or the paper towel, we just used our hands…" Flona laughed.

"Lunch is ready!" Allen shouted.

"Oh," Vivian clapped her hands together. "What a perfect timing!"

* * *

After lunch, nothing happened. It was a bit _too_ ordinary. Just like how they used to have on the train. This might lead to more careless mistakes which will then lead to more deaths.

"You think this is the end of the murders?" Nicole asked Sabrina.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "Um, I'd love to think that this is the end of the murders, I wanted it to just stop."

"Same here," Lily joined them, "I think that meant that we all survived then!"

Steven dragged Parker towards them. "Did I like, hear something about surviving?"

"Yep, I think we survived! Katty's note on her forehead might've suggested that this is the end of the chain!" Lily cheered.

Parker folded his arms. "You'd think? Remember, _all of us_ were thinking of pretending that there wasn't any light brown shy guy named Keegan Heath in the first place."

Silence fell between the other four. "I think I'll go and like, use the bathroom…" Steven said before going away.

"I think it's pretty rare that he didn't drag you away with him, like usual." Nicole commented, but wasn't particularly cheerful either.

"Whoops," Parker apologized, "Sorry, I think I've said the wrong thing."

Lily kicked the ground softly, "It's alright, now. Didn't I say something about being in pairs? Go and check up on him, maybe he's not feeling well." Parker nodded and went towards the bathroom.

Sabrina sighed, "Um, so this isn't the end of the murders after all."

"I think so…" Nicole replied.

* * *

"Like, this man, Keegan Heath…" Steven gripped his head as he stood in front of the mirror. "But he's like, dead…" He said to himself in the mirror. "That event one that occurred like, year ago… I don't think that's like, the best thing to think of…"

Banging is heard from the other side of the door. Steven quickly jumped in alarm and grabbed a paper cutting knife that happened to be there. "Like, who is there?"

"It's me, Parker." The voice on the other side replied.

Steven opened the door. "Oh phew, so it is like, you after all."

"Why do you have that in your hand?" Parker pointed to Steven's hand, which is still holding onto the paper cutting knife.

"Oh, I was scared so I like, grabbed it in alarm." Steven replied, putting it in a drawer.

Parker gave him a weird look, "Do you want to go back into your room and have some rest?"

"Like, that would be nice." Steven sighed as he walked back to his room. "Thanks for like, everything." He closed the door behind him.

* * *

Lily went up to Parker, Nicole and Sabrina following her. "Where is Steven?"

"He said that he wanted some rest 10 minutes ago so I let him to go to his room." Parker replied, jerking a thumb in the direction of Steven's room.

Lily's face darkened, "So that means… He's by himself?" Parker gasped in realization.

A scream that sounded like Steven's ran out.

"Crap!" Parker banged on Steven's door, "Steven, are you there?"

"Do we need to barge ourselves into his room?" Allen asked as the rest of the group gathered.

The door opened as Steven ran out.

Parker blinked a few times, "Huh? You're totally fine?"

"Like, yeah," Steven laughed sheepishly, "I saw a black thingy like, swish across my window, which looked like a string or something… You know, like the ones like, on a violin?"

"Are you _that_ tired that you started seeing illusions?" Frank asked.

Steven shook his head. "It was pretty long and like, I took a picture of it, it hooked onto the edge of my window for like, a second before it flew away again." He showed everyone his phone, true to his words, there is a string flying in the distance that looked like ones on the violin.

"Hmm… Interesting…" Allen considered, "You know what, let's all watch a movie, it'll be better than being here and freak out over a small piece of string."

* * *

Sun rose again on day 4, Vivian Grassplant rubbed her eyes sleepily as she walked out of her room. "Is anyone up yet?" She asked sleepily.

"Yep, I am." A voice said behind her, Vivian turned around only to see someone wearing a hoodie with the hood on in front of her. "Good morning, Vivian!"

"Oh," Vivian laughed, "Hi there!"

Parker smirked as he took his hood off, "So you didn't get freaked out by that?"

"Not a bit!" Vivian smiled confidentially, "If the murderer is planning to take me down, I'll resist with all of my power and beat them up before they could kill me, or I'll bite them so everyone else knows it's them."

Parker sweat dropped, "Um… I doubt if you're gonna be the target any time soon… The murderer might be killed by you instead."

"Good morning!" Lily joined the duo standing outside. "Do you guys want to get something for breakfast?"

Steven ran up to them. "Like, I don't see why not!"

"Oh nice, so you're up now, which is a first since it's pretty early." Parker laughed.

* * *

"Huh?" Vivian wondered as she picked the objects up, "Are they… Instant noodles?"

Lily took some bread out. "I don't want to eat that for breakfast, maybe for lunch later on? There are exactly 10 of them which is nice."

"Hmm… I've never seen these like, on this train before…" Steven said.

Parker picked one up, "Did someone bring it along with them?"

"Meh I couldn't be bothered thinking." Vivian said as she put them back to where they were.

"So," Lily started, "What do you guys want to have?"

Parker grabbed some jam. "Some toast and some other things to drink?"

"That sounds like, about right." Steven said as he grabbed some juice.

Vivian got out some cereal, "Hey, do you think the murderer would be active today?"

"I hope not, besides, it's creepy to think about it, let's have a meal in piece, shall we?" Lily put some pieces of bread into the toaster.

Parker shrugged, "I don't really want to think about it, as long as we are in groups. I think I feel safe."

* * *

After everyone was up and agreed to have the mysteriously appeared instant noodles for lunch, the murderer excused themselves from the group as they went back into their own room.

"Instant noodles, instant death." The killer of 3 said to themselves as they grabbed a bag with 10 pairs of chopsticks inside. "Now let's put this in a drawer, shall we?" The murderer said as they went out of their room.

* * *

It is lunchtime. It is another death's time to take place.

Sabrina grabbed the water heater as she heated up the water inside, plugging the water heater into an electricity plug.

Flona peeled off the plastic on the instant noodles as she put all of the powder into the noodles, waiting for everyone to collect theirs.

Vivian found ten pairs of single use chopsticks in a kitchen drawer as she gave everyone a pair.

"I feel like that we are in high school, waiting to get called for food in the café cue!" Lily laughed.

Parker folded his arms, "Except there are only 10 of us here."

Steven smiled, "But it's like, pretty nice, to have a group lunch session with like, these things that we don't eat too much."

"Huh?" Parker wondered, "What do you mean by that?"

"Like, don't tell me… That you like, eat instant noodles very often?" Steven asked him.

Parker laughed, "What if I say yes?"

"Then I say that you should like, eat less of these foods!" Steven told him.

Lily laughed on the other side. "Is this a health session? It's alright to eat these once in a while."

"Like, I guess so." Steven replied.

* * *

"Thanks," Allen said as Flona handed him one.

Flona handed Lily another one. "Huh? Aren't you taking one?" Lily asked.

"Meh," Flona replied, "I'll hand these out."

"Thank you." Vivian laughed as she received one from Flona.

Sabrina pressed the button as hot water filled her noodles, soaking them. "Um, so is it ten minutes?" She asked Allen as she pressed the button for him, filling his one with water. After that she set up a small alarm that will go off in ten minutes.

"Alright then…?" Vivian commented on Sabrina's action as she filled hers up. "I mean, we don't have to set one up, we're all together for this lunch anyways."

Frank mixed his noodles up with his chopsticks. "Do you think that these things are suspicious as I heard that they just found the noodles and the chopsticks out of nowhere?"

Evan shrugged, "How should I know? I'm pretty sure that no murderer would put food here for nothing."

"How did you relate that to murders? I thought that the train just expanded their menu for eating." Frank said like it was obvious.

"Err…" Evan sweat dropped, "I thought you meant that could the murderer left these here or something."

Nicole sat next to Allen, who is eating some of his noodles, "Allen, it's not even 10 minutes yet! It's only like, you know, 5 minutes?"

"I like to eat the noodles when they are a bit harder when I'm eating instant noodles." Allen replied.

Flona stood up, "How about let's have a quick game of something which we are waiting?"

"That would be so nice!" Vivian clapped her hands together.

"Does anyone know what to play?" Lily asked.

Sabrina raised her hand. "Um, maybe… Guess Who I'm Taking About?"

"Oh, that would be a perfect game for now!" Vivian said in joy.

* * *

Flona thought about someone to talk about. "He is a koopa… He is good in sport… And he could be a nice person."

"Did you just mention like, everything about Parker?" Steven asked as Flona nodded, he face-palmed.

"Whose turn is it next?" Allen asked.

_Beep!_

"Um," Sabrina started, "It is my alarm, and it's been 10 minutes…"

Lily sighed in disappointment as she ate some of her noodles, "What a disappointment… Let's continue after lunch, alright?"

A scream of pain echoed as someone dropped their noodles, which turned slightly darker than the other ones. Allen fell onto the ground, gripping onto his throat as he choked while trying to breathe.

"A-Are there poison in these noodles?" Nicole asked in panic. "B-But he ate some of his before we started playing the game!"

Allen dropped onto the ground, dead.

Flona screamed as she threw her noodles onto the ground as well, "I'm not eating these noodles! There must be poison somewhere!" Nicole, Lily, Steven and Sabrina dropped their noodles onto the ground as well.

"L-Let's move his body first…" Evan said to Frank who nodded at the idea.

* * *

"So," Evan started, he and Frank had moved Allen's body into the dead bodies' room, Vivian, Lily, Flona and Sabrina has just cleaned up the mess from everyone spilling their noodles after they were scared by the sudden death. Steven, Parker and Nicole was in the living room, chatting. "What do you think happened?"

"I have no idea." Frank said, still a bit shaken up by the event, "The poison must've gotten into his noodles during some point. But he never discovered it."

On the other side of the room, the trio was having the exact same conversation.

Nicole pointed out something, "The noodle soup was dark red to a lighter shade of red but not much. It was a spicy type of instant noodles so Allen didn't exactly see what is wrong with it and his hunger and urge to eat got the best of him."

"I never thought someone could like, put poison in such things as instant noodles that wasn't like, unpacked before lunchtime… Like, how did it happen? He ate some like, 5 minutes before his death and was totally fine." Steven said.

Parker rolled his eyes in thought, "Maybe there was a small trap like during Jenny's death but was different from that one, otherwise shutting off the lights might cause Allen to drop his noodles in surprise."

Sabrina picked up a small piece of rubber, "Um, what is this…?" She didn't really give it a second thought before throwing it into the bin.

* * *

"Guys," Lily called, "We are thinking of having a small meeting tomorrow at 10 AM about what to do now."

"I don't have a problem with it." Vivian told them.

Frank raised his hand. "Would it be alright to be a bit late?"

"Just not as late as last time, where you were late for 10 minutes, and I'm not even counting the other 10 minutes because of your god damn watch." Lily sighed.

Frank laughed sheepishly. "I'll set it back to normal time then."

"And yet I expect something like 10 minutes early from a normal person, oh well, it's Frank, after all." Nicole said as she went to her room door. "I'm a bit tired from today's events, so I'll hit the hay a bit early, good night."

"Good night." Vivian said, "I'll be going as well." She went back into her room.

Frank was looking at his watch and at the actual clock on the wall, "Well, exactly 10 minutes late, I guess it's not a great thing to not have clocks in the rooms." With that, he went back into his room.

"Hey!" Lily called for him as Frank opened his door again. "You'll forget the time difference anyways."

Flona stood up as she quickly got something from her room. "There you go, here's my clock, use this." She smiled. Frank accepted it with thanks as he went back into his rooms again.

"So guess we can like, sleep in tonight!" Steven cheered as he went back into his room. Parker went back into his own room as well.

Sabrina also stood up, "Um, I'll get to bed now…"

Flona bowed slightly before she went back into her room as well. "Are you going to bed yet?" Evan asked Lily.

"I'll stay up for another while, not sleepy at all." She replied.

Evan smiled, "Then I guess I'll stay up as well."

"Why?" The birdo replied.

"Didn't you say something about staying in pairs at least? So that's why I'm staying here." Evan laughed.

Lily smiled, "That's very nice of you. I guess it is true then, since all of the rooms are soundproof and everyone locked their doors." Evan nodded as he went back to working on some documents on his laptop.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Time Management

The murder walked around inside their room, wondering about their next target's action.

"Ah, yes." They smiled as they got ready to go out, checking their watch. It was morning on day 5 and yesterday, the yoshi, Allen Leder died.

So far the murderer's progress is going smooth. Everyone is dying like they wished to.

Early morning during day 2, Andy was up like usual but his habit led him to being the only one in the living room, making him the target.

Midday during day 2, the murderer successfully killed Jenny Aquarink with a blackout trap and somehow lured her to the path of the arrow, needless to say, this murder was quite hard, but they pulled it off.

During the afternoon of day 2, Katty was murdered after the murderer passed in a note that she was afraid of, but her body was never discovered until morning time on day 3. The note stuck into her forehead brought some unpleasant memories back to everyone, but they had to keep on living the life on the train.

The latest victim, Allen Leder, was killed by poison that the murderer somehow snuck into his noodles during sometime of that lunchtime. The murderer was originally wanting to kill another target, however Allen might've witnessed the event of the murderer passing the note into Katty's room, but they cannot be sure.

The murderer decided to murder yet another person, since there are only 4 more days to go after this one, including the day where they disembark really early. They must keep on going with the murder, to avenge the one that they loved…

* * *

Frank Flare rushed out of his room. "Crap, I'm going to be late!" He said with an annoyed face.

But to his surprise, no one was there in the living room next to the hallway of rooms. Frank was immediately confused. "I thought that I came like 5 minutes late?"

"You think you are five minutes late, but you are quite early, sir." Someone said behind him.

Frank turned around, a chill running up his spine. But he regretted the decision he back as soon as a knife went through his stomach.

"Good thing there isn't too much blood with you, I must take you back to your room now, fun." The murderer sighed to themselves in sarcasm as they got to work. Frank closed his eyes as he slowly shut his eyes, dead.

* * *

"Huh?" Lily wondered after the small meeting on what to do is over, which they didn't get too far. "Where the heck is Frank?"

"Oh geez, I even lent him my clock! And he is still late!" Flona said, obviously a bit frustrated, "I was about to be late myself for not getting an alarm."

Vivian checked her phone, "Don't you use your phone's alarm like me?"

"They blocked off the electricity too so my phone is left without any more battery." Flona sighed.

"Wait," Steven started, "Don't tell me that you could communicate with the outside all that long?"

Vivian sighed as she placed a hand on her forehead. "That would not do, there is no connection here to either the train's wifi or telephone connection."

"So…" Evan started, "I just finished all of the documents I had to finish just in time for the battery life on my laptop to die out."

"You know what," Nicole said, a thought coming to her. "I think that this would be a time where we try to live without electronics."

"But aren't we talking about Frank earlier on?" Lily brought back the subject.

Sabrina raised her hand and everyone knew it is a sign that she wish to speak. "Um, shouldn't we check Frank's room first before we made any more weird conversations that are coming out of this?"

Steven laughed, "Yeah, we like, went from how we slept to the morning habits of everyone, then to who got here first. Then I think it was, like, some suggestions on how to keep safe which we agreed to just go with the way it was. Like, then it turned to Frank when Lily finished off the meeting and noticed he wasn't here. Like, Flona brought up the fact about the clock, then, like, Vivian started talking about the phone alarm before we went, like, everywhere else we could go."

"You're correct on that one." Vivian giggled, "Though you and Sabrina both have those tiny speaking problem of yours."

"Um, what are you talking about?" Sabrina wondered.

Steven nodded in agreement. "Yeah, like, do any of you guys know what she is talking about?"

Everyone else nodded. "I thought you two know your painfully obvious speaking habits, but you two turned into airheads like I thought and never realized?" Lily asked them.

"Like, I have no idea about what you are talking about, totally!"

"Um, yeah, I guess so."

"Yeah, like, these guys are crazy, don't you think so?"

"Um, I think so too, what's the problem with our speaking?"

"Like, I totally don't get what they are talking about."

"Um, same here, I'm wondering about that too."

Everyone else just face-palmed at the conversation they had.

"Don't you think that they are able to detect at least the other one's problem?!" Lily asked as if begging.

"Um, there isn't any problem with his speaking."

"Like, yeah, hers is just as good as mine, and all of yours!"

Lily sighed as everyone else face-palmed yet again.

"So," Vivian sighed after removing the hand on her forehead. "Do any of you guys think that we might have to at least try to find Frank?"

Nicole nodded in agreement. "I think that he might be… You know…"

"You think that he has been murdered?" Evan guessed, Nicole sighed and nodded in reply.

"Like, why making assumptions? Let's just go and check it out!" Steven suggested.

Lily thought for a moment, "Actually, it isn't a very bad idea… I still can't believe that you are the one that suggested it."

"Like, isn't that what we did for like, when Katty died?" Steven replied back, not getting the insult in her words.

* * *

Lily knocked on Frank's door. "Frank! Are you there?"

With no reply coming back from inside, the group decided to let them in by force, once again.

_Crash!_

The door opened.

"Huh? No one is inside…" Lily wondered around, "But something smells funny… And there aren't many places to hide inside a room without even a bathroom…"

"Um, don't you think it's actually weird that the door was actually locked when we discovered Katty's body, not to mention her key is with her?" Sabrina asked, curious about the face.

Parker looked at her funnily, "I thought that there was a master key hanging on the wall of the kitchen?"

"Um, I guess that would do the trick." Sabrina stepped back, a bit embarrassed.

Lily went back to the main group. "But besides that, the main problem is. Where the hell is Frank?"

"Like, can't you hide someone at a place like, that?" Steven pointed to the closet.

Lily walked over to it. "I really doubt would anyone hide inside there." She opened the closet to show that Steven was wrong, but instead, something fell out, or rather, _someone_.

Lily slowly looked down at her dress' side, where the thing fell out made contact with her, she saw something red. Then her gaze followed to a koopa's dead body.

A scream ran out from her throat as she ran out of the room

"Hey, Lily, wait!" Vivian shouted as she followed Lily, who went back into her room without locking her door.

Evan walked slowly to the body as Nicole backed away. "D-Don't tell me t-that the g-ghost of Keegan r-really exists?"

"I-I thought we l-like, decided to like, n-not talk about that?" Steven asked her as Nicole went silent.

"You guys get out of here, Parker, help me with this." Evan sighed as he looked at Frank's motionless body.

Parker shakily nodded as he went over to Evan and opened up the windows to let the smell out.

* * *

Vivian and Lily sat down on Lily's bed.

"So," Vivian started, "What do you think about the murders?"

Lily was changed into another shirt as her dress was stained with blood. "I am pretty freaked out by it to be honest. I just hope that I'm not going to be dying."

"Don't worry, you won't die." Vivian smiled.

Lily sighed, "I hope so, but there are a few suspicions of mine that I really wanted to pinpoint on…"

"If you don't mind, you can share it with me, I have a few suspicions as well, I mean, I don't want to watch everyone die and seem like that I'm only caring for my own survival." Vivian said.

Lily got out a small sheet of paper, which has the map of where everyone was standing during Jenny's murder. "There are heaps of footsteps during that time." Lily started as she circled the area where the footsteps should be. "There are the first one and the second one, coming from two different people. Everyone was panicking and was walking around, right?"

"Yeah, I was trying to find the light switch, I mean, this isn't our house, and I have no idea where the heck the switch might be." Vivian replied.

Lily smirked, "That's the trick, with everyone walking around, the two sets of running footsteps might be covered and Jenny might get into her position for the shooting. However this might not the case since she might not be the target. Still remember how Steven was running after Flona, bumped into him as Parker went ahead to chase him? The first person that started to run was also chased by another person."

"Do you mean the victim?" Vivian asked.

"Exactly," Lily smiled, "So maybe Jenny was tricked somehow to the position, or maybe someone else got lucky because she is in the way."

Vivian sighed, "It's a mystery indeed… But I'll leave you alone now, you might want some rest, lock your door after I head out, see you tomorrow!" Vivian closed the door behind her.

Lily locked the door before gasping as she ran at her canvas board set up for her to paint, it is lovely outside but Lily began sketching out the game room where Jenny died.

* * *

Lily panted as she brushed some sweat off her forehead. "So that's how, that means the murderer is…"

The moon is in the sky, she noticed, before a knock was heard on the door.

Lily asked who it is in alarm, after the opposite party answered. She opened her door, only to see a gun and a silencer on it pointing at her forehead.

* * *

A birdo's body fell onto the ground, the person that killed Lily Rockler stepped into her room, threw the canvas out after pouring paint all over it before looking at Lily's body. _Just how should this one make its grand entrance?_

* * *

Sabrina Tale sat on her bed, holding a picture in her hand, "Um, I really, really, miss you Keegan…" She said as she stared into the picture, crying a bit, in the picture was a Bomb-Omb like her and a light brown toad, but both are much younger at the age of preteens.

She dropped the picture onto the ground before picking it up again, a smirk made its way onto her face as she slid the picture into a nightstand drawer.

* * *

Evan stepped out of the empty room yet again.

"The place is now crowded, we might need another room if more bodies will appear like this one."

From the bottom of the remaining seven's hearts, they knew that this is an event that they will remember for as long as they live, which might not be long.

From the murderer's heart, there are only six more people to go, they had just hit the halfway mark.

Yet the train moved on to its destination in high speed, no one besides the 7 that is still alive, knows a thing about the deadly things that are happening.

They are the current lucky 7 of the entire group.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Alibi Mismatch

It is already Day 6, and they only need to survive 4 more nights before safety reaches them. But the murderer never wanted to stop, they want everyone aboard gone.

After the death of Lily Rockler, who was murdered during the night, everyone decided to stick together and not wanting to let anyone out of their sights. They all wanted to know who exactly who the murderer out of the lucky 7 is.

"Um, there has been a small question that popped into my mind," Sabrina spoke up, "Last night, was the only night so far that a death occurred, so does anyone notice any movements around their room?"

Everyone realized the meanings of those words since this train has a hotel room like hallway for the rooms. Evan took the rooming sheet from the wall and showed it to everyone.

_Room 1: Ms. Lily Rockler_

_Room 2: Mr. Allen Leder_

_Room 3: Ms. Flona Willie_

_Room 4: Mr. Frank Flare_

_Room 5: Ms. Jenny Aquarink_

_Room 6: Ms. Vivian Grassplant_

_Room 7: Mr. Parker Steelix_

_Room 8: Ms. Katty Starbub_

_Room 9: Mr. Steven Idile_

_Room 10: Mr. Andy Void_

_Room 11: Ms. Nicole Holly_

_Room 12: (Empty Room)_

_Room 13: Ms. Sabrina Tale_

_Room 14: Mr. Evan Electro_

Evan then took out the map of the train and pointed at some of the areas. "Lily's room is all the way up here." He pointed at the room at the top left corner of the hallway. "So that means people like me and Sabrina," He then pointed at the bottom of the hallway where rooms 13 and 14 are opposite of each other. "We will have a hard time getting there."

"Hey," Nicole ran a finger through rooms 7, 9, 11 and 13. "Parker, Steven, Sabrina and I have rooms that are next to each other, so we might be able to hear each other's movements. Last night and early this morning when I woke up, I can hear some crying noises that woke me up. But I didn't pay any attention before falling back asleep. I should be either Steven or Sabrina…"

"Um, I think you heard me." Sabrina put her hand up, "I was crying a bit last night, for some personal reasons that have nothing to do with this."

Vivian then spoke up, "I don't think I heard anything last time, but still, I'm always very focused on my books, so I think even if there were noises, I didn't hear any."

"What about you, Flona? Your room is right next to Lily's." Parker asked.

Flona tapped her chin in thought, "I can remember hearing some footstep outside, I was writing in my diary and I'm pretty sure that I heard some noises…"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that I heard like, footsteps outside last night too, did you Parker?" Steven asked the paratroopa.

Parker shook his head. "I don't remember hearing anything at all."

Evan then wrote 'dead' on the rooms of the people who are dead except for Lily, who had 'victim wrote next on her room and pointed at the area, "Look, this might be the effect the murderer was hoping for."

_Room 1: Ms. Lily Rockler (Victim)_

_Room 2: Mr. Allen Leder (Dead)_

_Room 3: Ms. Flona Willie_

_Room 4: Mr. Frank Flare (Dead)_

_Room 5: Ms. Jenny Aquarink (Dead)_

_Room 6: Ms. Vivian Grassplant_

_Room 7: Mr. Parker Steelix_

_Room 8: Ms. Katty Starbub (Dead)_

_Room 9: Mr. Steven Idile_

_Room 10: Mr. Andy Void (Dead)_

_Room 11: Ms. Nicole Holly_

_Room 12: (Empty Room)_

_Room 13: Ms. Sabrina Tale_

_Room 14: Mr. Evan Electro_

"Um, so you are saying that Flona and Vivian are the only ones alive living in the rooms around Lily's?" Sabrina asked.

Evan nodded, "Flona, Vivian, have you ever been in a place alone and someone else came in during the past few days?"

Flona rolled her eyes, "I'm not very sure if this counts, but when I went to get the cleaning things one time, someone came in after me, but when I turned around, it was only Vivian who came to help me with carrying the things."

Everyone turned to Vivian, "What?" She protested, "I just wanted to help! Besides, she's fine, right here, isn't she?"

Evan nodded, "I guess that's reasonable…"

"So, anyone care for lunch? I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Parker suggested.

Nicole rolled her eyes, "I'm hungry too, but just for safety, let's prepare our own lunches."

"I'm pretty sure that Keegan was in room 12…" Flona quietly said to Sabrina, who put a finger to her lips, telling Flona to avoid the topic.

* * *

"Would you look at this?" Vivian shouted in frustration. "I'm no good for cooking at all!" She threw her failed dish out.

Evan shrugged, "Me either, I'm horrible at this." He threw his dish out as well. "Maybe we should just cook something like a sandwich."

"That is what I tried to make." Vivian said matter-of-factly.

The others were successful in what they are making, Evan helped Vivian to make a sandwich and they all went into the dining room for eating.

"Um, what should we do for the night?" Sabrina asked, "I don't feel really comfortable with just sitting in my room anymore alone."

"Maybe we could, like, room with someone else?" Steven suggested.

Vivian nodded, "Maybe all of us should be together… But that would be awful in resting."

Flona came back from the bathroom, "So, what are we doing for the night?"

"We are thinking of rooming with another person." Nicole said.

Flona then rolled her eyes, "How about for the people that doesn't really want to sleep because the murderer might murder them in their sleep, we watch movies?"

"That doesn't sound half bad," Vivian said, "But can we actually stay awake?"

Parker put a hand to his chin in thought, "Maybe we could use that coffee machine in the kitchen?"

"That sounds good." Evan smiled.

Sabrina raised a hand, "Um, so is everyone watching movies?"

Nicole shook her head, "Not me, I don't want to waste time watching movies, I need my beauty rest."

"Gee, rest in peace." Parker said and Nicole gave him a cold glare.

Sabrina then nodded, "Then may I room with you for the night? Every single room has two beds, I'm sure." Nicole nodded at the suggestion.

"Does anyone else want to sleep?" Evan asked, no one spoke up, "Alright, then the rest of us are watching movies then."

* * *

Nicole and Sabrina are currently in Sabrina's room, room 13.

"So, do you have any ideas on who the murderer is?" Nicole asked.

Sabrina shrugged, "Um, not my brother."

"Wait, you have a brother? I never knew." Nicole commented. A bit surprised at the fact.

"Um," Sabrina bit her lips, "Er… Yes, I do have a brother…"

Nicole raised an eyebrow, "I heard that your parents divorced when you were young, were you separated with him at that time?"

The bomb-omb nodded, "Um, yes, we were twins, he was the older one, but we were different species somehow. Our parents were shocked at the fact and divorced. I went with my dad, who's a bomb-omb."

"What is your brother's species?" Nicole kept on asking, curious.

"Um, he's a s-shy guy." Sabrina replied, looking a bit nervous.

Nicole raised an eyebrow yet again. "What's his name?"

"Um, Kee- I mean, Keith." Sabrina replied, forcing a smile.

Nicole rolled her eyes. _I recall Keegan talking with Sabrina happily a few days before the accident when we first board the train… Their faces look quite similar as well… I asked during a dinner, but they said it was a coincidence… _"Have you ever seen him then?"

"Um, no…" Nicole tilted her head at her answer given.

* * *

Inside the theatre, the five are discussing what to watch.

"Maybe we should watch a comedy. It will keep us awake with laughter." Parker suggested.

Flona sweat-dropped, "That is one of the most ridiculous theories I've ever heard."

"Does anyone want coffee? I'll go and like, make some with the machine." Steven asked.

"Please do," Vivian said, a bit impatiently, "I'm pretty tired myself to be honest." Steven walked out of the room.

Evan took out a comedy from the pile. "To be honest, let's watch something that we could laugh at right now."

"Doesn't sound half bad, just start it, I can't stay awake for much longer without coffee…" Vivian said, drowsy.

* * *

Nicole pointed at Sabrina's bag. "Hey, what is that?" White smoke began to come out of the bag.

"Um, I don't know!" Sabrina panicked.

"You… Murderer…" Nicole said growing drowsy.

Sabrina covered her nose and mouth. "Um… I'm not…"

Both of them fell asleep.

* * *

"What is that?" Flona shouted, jumping away from the white smoke emerging from the corner of the room.

Evan hopped away from it after Vivian fell asleep from it. "I think it is sleeping gas!"

The blooper's warning was too late, Parker fell asleep from it. "What should we do?" Flona tried to open the door, "Damn! This is locked!"

Evan ran to the door, banging on it as Flona kept on trying to open it. "Steven! Can you hear me?"

Flona turned back, only to see the smoke coming for them. "E-Evan, the smoke is…" She suddenly wobbled, Evan opened his mouth but shut it again quickly and tried to stay awake, but fell onto the ground, asleep.

* * *

Steven kept on making cups of coffee for everyone as a figure appeared by the doorway. "Hmm...? Like, what are you doing here?"

The figure smiled as they pointed at the tray of mugs filled with coffee.

"Ah, I'm like about to finish up with the last cup." Steven smiled and went back to the mug with coffee filled into it.

The figure smirked. _This is easier than I expected. _They took out a dagger and leaned over to see the coffee is only halfway full, Steven was focusing on the mug too much as the murderer fastened their grip on the dagger and slashed the koopa's throat. Steven yelped in surprise before falling onto the ground, dead. The murderer only smirked as they turned off the coffee machine and walking back to the room they came from.

* * *

Nicole woke up, Sabrina nowhere to be seen. She jumped up, "Huh? Where is she?" She wondered out of the room, noticing the sun shining through the window.

Day 7 on the train has begun.

The goomba opened the door and found 5 people asleep in the theatre.

Flona stirred, "H-huh? What happened…?"

Nicole shrugged, "I don't know, Sabrina and I fell asleep after a white smoke came out of her bag. I thought that I would be dead now."

"We fell asleep after trying to open the door too with the white smoke inside. Where is Sabrina?" Flona asked, noticing that the bomb-omb isn't with her.

Nicole then frowned, "She… She disappeared when I woke up. Listen," Evan then stirred as Nicole went over to him.

"Huh?" Flona wondered but let the thought loose.

* * *

"Ugh, this is just sick." Vivian refused to look at a dead body inside the kitchen.

Parker sighed, "Now Steven too? Sabrina also disappeared as well…"

"We only have 5 left, Sabrina is nowhere to be seen, so let's assume that either she is kidnapped, or she is dead." Evan said as he and Parker got ready to carry the dead body into the empty room.

Vivian got Nicole and Flona's attention, "Do you want to go and try to find Sabrina? She could be in any room right now."

Flona nodded, "That sounds like a plan."

"But before that," Nicole got the other two's attention. "Sabrina might be… Keegan's twin little sister."

Vivian and Flona gave her looks of surprise. "I'm not even joking. She slipped up and told me a lot about Keegan last night." Nicole continued. "Her parents divorced when she was young, and Keegan… Went with the mother and she went with the father."

"To come to think of it, they do resemble each other a lot." Vivian nodded.

"But what I want to ask is… Do you think that Sabrina is the murderer?" Nicole finished off.

Flona and Vivian looked at each other without a word, deep in thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Murderer Revealed

Sabrina was in room 1, Lily's room. She heard pounding on the door. "Sabrina? Are you inside?" Vivian asked through the door.

Sabrina tried to make noises through the gag. Her arms are tied up behind her as she desperately tried to make any sound possible. She saw an empty mug that probably contained a drink of Lily's. She reached it with her head as she hooked it with her neck before bringing it down, smashing it.

* * *

Vivian looked at the four next to her, "I think something is inside." Some gagged noises are heard. "Yep, she might be inside."

"Are you sure that she won't attack us or something?" Nicole asked being a bit scared for her life.

Evan approached the door, "No time for that, let's go!" Nicole looked at him before nodding bravely.

Evan and Parker slammed the door down and saw Sabrina inside. The bomb-omb was gagged and has her arms tied behind her back. Both of them hurried to save her. "What happened? This is just madness…"

Sabrina stood up and thanked the other two. "Um, I fell asleep at the white smoke and woke up here… But I don't think I'm hurt…"

"Get her tied up! She's the murderer!" Nicole shouted and Sabrina looked surprised, "Aren't you Keegan's twin little sister?"

Evan gulped before turning to the girl in question. "Are you actually his sister?" The blooper asked, Sabrina closed her eyes and slowly nodded.

"Um, can we get out of here? I'll tell the entire story…"

* * *

Everyone sat down in the lounge room. "So, are you the murderer or not?" Vivian asked, "I still remember this place, when they are all still alive…" She said with sadness in her voice.

Sabrina shook her head, "Um, I thought I was about to die when I found myself in that room, I am Keegan's sister, but I never killed any of them!"

"You told me that your parents divorced after finding out that the two of you are different species. You went with the father bomb-omb, right?" Nicole asked, Sabrina nodded, "Keegan went with the shy girl mother, but why didn't you admit the fact that he is your brother?"

Sabrina shivered, "Um, I was scared because you might say that I'm the murderer for a series of crimes I never committed."

"Did you and Keegan ever meet before that train?" Parker asked being a bit scared as well.

"Um…" Sabrina went into the past, "No but on the train, we told each other the parent that raised us has died, he also wanted to introduce someone to me… I don't know who though."

Flona sighed shakily, "I had enough of this, so I'm out of here."

"Flona, you have to listen and find out!" Nicole begged.

Flona spun around, "I think I had enough of my life for the last few days."

As Flona went back into her own room, crying a bit, Sabrina continued. "Um, I'm done with my past… But the night that Lily died, I was looking at a picture of Keegan and I when we were young, I just hoped to see him again sometime… Fate is very cruel. Our happy reunion ended with his sad, tragic death."

"You think it would be alright to just leave Flona inside her room for the day?" Evan asked aloud after Sabrina finished.

"I would give her some space. Anyone will go crazy after events like this." Parker shrugged.

* * *

The day passed without too much happening, everything went by as normal.

However, at night, someone is about to meet their demise.

* * *

The murderer polished their gun and silencer with a smirk, but the smile on their face faded as soon as they heard some footsteps outside. Someone must've decided to take a walk or patrol around the area.

The door opened to the theatre.

"What are you doing here?" The person asked.

The murderer smirked, "You know what."

"I thought that…" They saw the gun and the silencer and attempted to scream, but the murder took a swift shot and a bullet went into their heart.

The murderer sighed, "Another one down, now, how to take care of this…"

* * *

Vivian awoke to the beautiful scenery outside, "If only I could see it myself and out of this horror." She sighed to herself before getting out of bed and going into the living room. "Am I the only one out here?" She wondered aloud.

"Nope, you're not." Vivian jumped around in surprise, "Good morning!" Evan smiled cheerfully at her.

"Phew, you scared me! I thought that the murderer found me!" Vivian laughed.

Nicole also came out of her room, "Hey, guys, just up?"

Vivian and Evan nodded as Sabrina came out of her room, yawning. "Um, hi there…" She said drowsily.

The group of four had their breakfast as they waited for someone else to get up.

"Hmm… Curious, Flona and Parker don't look like the type to oversleep." Nicole said, looking at the clock.

Evan laughed, "As if you don't know them long enough."

"Did someone just mention me?" Someone asked at the doorway as the four of them turned to the person. "Sorry, I overslept." Flona apologized.

* * *

"Where could Parker be? Usually he would be up by now." Flona wondered.

Vivian nodded, "Yeah, he would usually be up by now, you want to go and check?"

"We should, just in case of the worst." Evan said as he stood up.

* * *

They approached the paratroopa's room as Nicole knocked on the door.

"Parker, are you inside?" Nicole asked.

No reply came.

Evan rolled his eyes, "Should we bust the door down?" Nicole shrugged.

"We should." Vivian said as she tried the doorknob, "Wait, the door is unlocked."

"Come on, open the door already!" Nicole said with impatience.

Vivian shivered, "I'm a bit scared…"

"Um, I thought that you call yourself the undefeatable Vivian?" Sabrina asked.

"But I'm not made for murders!" Vivian shouted.

Nicole stood up, "Allow me. I've seen a few dead bodies during archaeology discoveries."

Vivian sighed in relief as she walked to the side. Nicole gathered her courage and opened the door.

Nothing is inside.

"Huh? Where is he?" Evan walked inside and started searching, but as there is only a closet and a bed and some other things, nothing is there.

"Um, closet?" Sabrina pointed out.

A chill ran down everyone's spines as Evan turned to the object Sabrina pointed out. "Yeah, he might be in there." Evan nodded.

"N-Nicole, can you do it a-again?" Flona asked, clearly scared.

"Yeah, I guess so." Nicole went up to the closet and opened it.

Nothing is inside there too.

Vivian rolled her eyes in wonder, "Now, where could he get to?"

"We were in the dining room, and then passed by the living room…" Nicole recalled, "So the only places left are the theatre, the other rooms and maybe the kitchen where he could be making breakfast for himself?"

"Um, I think we would've heard if he is in the kitchen." Sabrina said.

* * *

Vivian closed another door, "No, he's not in here either."

"Does that mean…?" Flona turned to the only room they haven't checked.

"Um… I hope not." Sabrina sighed, "I don't want to go into the dead bodies' room."

Flona walked up to the door, "I hope that he is actually inside the theatre… Nicole, Evan, be quick…" She hesitated to open it.

A scream ran out, "What was that?!" Vivian shouted in surprise.

"Quick! It's from the theatre!" Flona ran towards the place in question.

After Vivian followed Flona, Sabrina took one last look at the door before running towards the theatre as well.

* * *

Nicole rushed out of the room in fear, as soon as she exited the room, she crashed into Flona.

"Ouch! What happened?" Flona asked as she fell onto the ground.

Nicole quickly got up and apologized, "We found Parker… But his body is…"

Vivian and Sabrina arrived shortly after, "What happened to Parker's body?" Vivian asked, not very surprised with the news that Parker is dead.

"You should see for yourself." Nicole turned her head away from the room, "Evan is trying to… Untangle him."

"Huh?" All three of the other girls wondered at the same time.

Sabrina stepped forward, "Um… Maybe we should see him, just one last time?"

* * *

Flona covered her eyes as she screamed as soon as she saw Parker's body, Evan was trying his hardest to untangle the paratroopa from the strings that lifted him above the ground. A string tied onto each of his wrists and ankles as he was held high above ground and has strings surrounding him.

"What in the world is this?!" Vivian shouted, staring at the body in disbelief.

Sabrina backed away, "Um… This looks like… A spider web with him as the capture about to be eaten…"

Flona ran out of the room, "Are you okay? You look pale!" Nicole gasped as she saw Flona's face.

"G-Get me o-off…" Flona said, feeling a bit dizzy.

"You want to get some rest?" Nicole asked as Flona nodded, "Right, I'll take you back to your room."

* * *

That night, everyone stayed together for a while, except for Flona who is resting in her room.

"Hey, guys, tonight is night 8, right?" Nicole asked being a bit despite to get off the train.

Vivian nodded, "I think so…" She yawned. "Sorry, I actually wish to get some rest."

"You would lock your door and never unlock it until you are ready to get out, how about this, let's all go to sleep and I'll come and get you first thing in the morning?" Evan asked.

Sabrina nodded and stood up, "Um, I think I'll go to bed… Good night everyone, I'll lock my door and never open it under any reason."

"I'll go to bed as well, I'm really tired." Vivian stood up as well.

Nicole and Evan chatted for a while after the other two went to bed to stay awake until they decided to get some rest for tomorrow.

But they forgot the fact that Flona's door wasn't locked.

* * *

Day 9 arrived and just like Evan promised, he went and got everyone up. Somehow Evan wasn't harmed in any way, or rather, might he be the murderer?

There are only 5 people alive after the deaths of Steven Idile and Parker Steelix after Lily Rockler's death.

Vivian Grassplant, Sabrina Tale and Nicole Holly followed Evan Electro to Flona Willie's room.

That's when they discovered that they forgot the fact that Flona's door was unlocked yesterday.

After opening the door, they searched every inch for a sign of her, but there are no traces of where she could've gone to.

"Where could Flona be? Don't tell me that she is also dead!" Vivian shouted.

Evan scanned his eyes around the room again. "It doesn't seem like that she is in this room."

"Um… Maybe she might be in the game room? We haven't gone in there for a few days, hence why I forgot it until now." Sabrina suggested.

Nicole shrugged, "I think we should search everywhere, together."

* * *

The night in approaching and everyone is inside the living room, no one could find Flona.

"Um, the drinks are here…" Sabrina laid the tray down. "I also made some sandwiches if you would like something to eat…"

After Sabrina sat down and everyone grabbed something to eat or drink, Nicole took out the map and the list of everyone's rooms. "Let's try to figure out who the murderer is right now." Nicole began, "Everyone remembers the first murder?"

"I'm pretty sure that Andy was murdered early in the morning, anyone could've done it." Evan said, pointing out the fact.

"I know that," Nicole sighed, "Same with Katty's murder, anyone could've killed her while having an excuse to go for the toilet."

"Um… I think I may know a way for Allen's murder…" Sabrina spoke up.

Vivian looked at her, a bit surprised. "Please, do go on."

"Um, if the murderer puts a capsule with poison inside his noodles when opening it, he will eat some before the capsule melted and the poison went into his noodles. If that is the case, then he mentioned the fact that he likes to eat instant noodles a few minutes earlier than he supposed to, then the murderer would use that game to stall time." Sabrina said, "Also, I'm pretty sure that Steven misheard during Lily's murder, anyone could achieve Parker's murder."

Nicole gasped, "Then there is only one person that did all this… The only person that Jenny would follow, leading her to be shot with the arrow, the one that handed Allen his noodles after opening it, also suggesting the game. The one that lent Frank their clock so he won't be late, a few minutes early, in fact, the one that is the closest to Lily and lied about what they heard that night…"

"Flona, she is the murderer!" Evan shouted.

Vivian looked around, a bit worried, "But she disappeared for the entire day! We'll arrive tomorrow morning, if she really wants to kill us, then…"

"Then I guess I could blow myself up with all of you and join Keegan in afterlife." A voice said by the doorway to the living room.

Everyone turned, and there is a light grey boo standing there with a bunch of things.

Flona has appeared with a bomb in her hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8: Ticking Bomb

Flona smirked as she went through her plan. "First I knew the fact that Andy will get up very early in the morning, so that's why I used the chance to kill him. Jen was unlucky to be my second target, but I knew that this plan will work because I'm the one that is running the show. I know Katty a bit, so that's why I knew that she won't get over Andy's death for a few days, and that she will lock herself inside her room, I used that chance. Allen was an unexpected target, I think that he might've witnessed me sliding the note inside Katty's room, so that's why I didn't follow my original plan to kill Parker, instead, I'll kill Allen, better to remove a threat too early than too late. That's when the plan went wrong."

"What do you m-mean, what w-went wrong?" Nicole tried to stay calm, but she feared at the bomb in Flona's arms.

Flona sighed, "The first accident in my plan was when I threw out the second string I used to kill Katty hooked onto Steven's window, which he took a picture of, the good thing is that none of you suspected it, the next one was Allen saying that he liked to eat noodles a few minutes before they are ready. I have to stall time, and I did, successfully. Then my target was actually Frank, but I was planning to murder him in the night. I must give some credit to Lily for suggesting the meeting and telling Frank to not come late, instead, I used my clock and got him here a few minutes earlier to kill him. Lily was left there without a person that could watch out for her when I made my attempt, thankfully, Steven must've misheard something and backed me up in my alibi. I used the sleeping gas for the next murder, I placed a few into Sabrina's bag when Nicole and she went to Nicole's room to gather a few things, and before the movie started, and I quickly placed some inside the theatre as well. I pretended to look like that the door was locked and collapsed while holding my breath, after Evan fell onto the ground, I went out and killed Steven, who never suspected a thing, after that I simply went back into the theatre and got some well-deserved sleep. Parker was the final target currently. He patrolled the area without caution and entered the theatre where I'm hiding my equipment in a hidden room inside the gap, of course, I killed him. Now, can we all die here please and join Keegan in the afterlife? I once tried to take away Sabrina's life while kidnapping her, but she is Keegan's only sibling... I couldn't bring myself to it, sister-in-law."

"Um… What do you mean by sister-in-law?" Sabrina asked being a bit scared.

Flona took out a sapphire, silver ring and put it on. "I hated how all of you decided to ignore and think Keegan as nothing, but… I just can't let it go. Yes… The night the crash happened, the 9th night on this train… He proposed to me before the train going berserk. He didn't appear out of nowhere by accident, he… Was my boyfriend before coming onto this train, but now he's dead…"

"Um… So does that mean… Keegan is your fiancé?" Sabrina kept on asking, surprised at the fact.

Flona glared daggers at everyone coldly, "Let me tell you what actually happened that night, between me and him…"

* * *

"_Flona Willie, will you marry me?" A light brown shy guy with a red headband over his mask asked the light grey boo in front of him._

_Flona's eye's shined with happiness, "Yes, I accept!"_

_Keegan smiled before standing up and putting the ring on her finger, they almost kissed before a shout came out._

"_Quick! The train is derailing!" Lily called out from the corner but didn't see the two. "We have to escape!"_

_Flona's confused eyes met with Keegan's before a crash was heard and the place caught on fire._

"_Um… Where is the emergency exit?" Sabrina asked Jenny besides her, who is also a bit panicked._

_Jenny pointed at a doorway that was crashed open by Frank and Parker. "I think they made a way out…"_

"_Quick! Guys, we have to escape now!" Evan shouted as he guided Nicole, Andy and Allen out of the theatre with him._

_Nicole dashed out of the way of a part of the flaming steel roof, "Crap! The roofs are falling on us, literally!"_

_Andy quickly got Katty out from her room. "What happened? I just heard a crash and then the heat came and then this happened and that happened…" Katty asked, being one of the most confused of the place._

"_The train derailed, we have to get out now if we wanted to live." Andy responded as he and Katty ran out of the train._

_Frank shouted from the exit point, "Hey! Get here this instant!"_

"_I want to! But there is fire everywhere!" Allen said as he ran around the circle of fire to avoid being burnt with Nicole following him from close behind._

_Vivian winced as she found most of the group, being guided by Evan, "I'm so not letting the train company go for this!" She screamed._

"_Quiet! We should worry about ourselves for now!" Parker shouted._

_Steven jumped out of the train and onto the dust below. "Will the train like, explode out of nowhere?"_

"_Well, I don't hear any gasoline being leaked." Parker commented after making it out too._

_Flona and Keegan were the only ones left, they ran out of the train, but a burning roof was about to fall onto them. "Flona, watch out!" Keegan shouted as he pushed Flona out of the way, but getting crashed by the burning roof himself._

"_Keegan, are you alright?" Flona panicked._

_Keegan screamed under the roof, "Get out of here!" He dug a hand out of the heavy metal._

_Flona was about to say something, until Keegan pushed her out of the place and onto the dirt below, she screamed for his name, but he never answered back again._

* * *

"The craziest engagement of the century, I must say." Flona laughed maniacally, "I'm joining Keegan tonight, and I'm bringing you down with me, all of you!"

Vivian put her hands up when Flona instructed everyone to do so, "What is going to happen here?" She asked, scared for her life.

"Well, for one thing, you all pretended to ignore his death and move on, I'm not going to forgive you for that. Secondly, this bomb will go off the minute once a full year has reached the moment I accepted Keegan's proposal." Flona looked at her watch, "In about… Two minutes or so, also, Sabrina, come to me."

Sabrina was shaking as she slowly approached Flona, "U-Um… W-What do you w-want?" She managed to say.

"Sister-in-law, answer a question, do you want to see Keegan, your twin, my fiancé in other words?" Flona asked.

Sabrina was shaking as she muttered a few words, "U-Um, in w-what w-way?"

Flona smirked, "In the room I've been hiding in all day, there is a small tube that you could go in, ten seconds before the bomb goes off, it will be launched from the train and you will be very near to a close by village, the decision is yours. Be fast though, 20 seconds remaining."

"Um…" Sabrina backed away, "I… I don't know."

Vivian turned in Flona's direction. "Hey! Flona, we are sorry about Keegan and thinking him as nothing, but you shouldn't blow everybody up here!"

"Err… I'm not sure if that's the way to get out of the situation." Nicole rolled her eyes.

"Well, hello! There is a bomb here, going off in less than 10 seconds, do you know that we should actually be panicking by now?" Vivian glared at here.

Evan jumped, "Wait, 10 seconds?!" He panicked as he does everything possible to escape his fate.

"In 5 seconds!" Flona shouted with pleasure in her voice.

Sabrina was thinking about going to the theatre. "Um, 1 second to get there, 1 second to find the room, 1 second to enter it, 1 second to go out, 1 second to get to a safe distance. That is impossible!"

"For the love of god, you are not helping!" Vivian screamed.

"Screw it!" Flona shouted, "I'm gonna blow the place up now!"

Before Flona could slam the bomb onto the ground, Nicole picked up a pair of scissors and cut a rope that tied up some metal bars as it crashed into Flona, knocking her out. Evan quickly picked up the bomb as he threw it out of the train and into a lake not far away, blowing the water up.

"That was a close one." Evan sighed in relief.

Vivian rolled her eyes, "Hey, Nicole, where the heck did you get that?"

"Err… I donno, it appeared here somehow." The goomba replied.

"We survived!" Evan cheered as he pumped his fists up.

All four of the survivors cheered for their efforts as the sun outside rose.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Hey there," Vivian turned around, only to see Evan. "You decided to come as well?"

"Yeah… I guess it's only fair to pay them a final visit." Vivian looked at the graves in sadness. "I heard that you and Nicole are dating, right?"

Nicole went up to them, "Of course! The two of us did survive something, right?"

"Wow, I'm jealous." Vivian smiled weakly.

"Hey, you have Hammer." Evan sighed.

Someone went up to them, "Um, is it alright if I join?" Sabrina asked as the group welcomed her into the group.

"Well… I guess we should go and be seated for the funeral…" Nicole sighed as she scanned her eyes through the graves on the ground.

**Andy Void**

**Jenny Aquarink**

**Katty Starbub**

**Allen Leder**

**Frank Flare**

**Lily Rockler**

**Steven Idile**

**Parker Steelix**

"It's really sad, isn't it?" Evan asked the other 3.

Vivian nodded, "Yes, this vacation has gone terribly wrong."

"Sorry for all the trouble." Someone said behind them, they turned around, shocked to see Flona. "I wanted to come, so I'm allowed here for the funeral."

Sabrina bit her lip, "Um, I guess… It's only fair to let you join us…"

Flona stared into the ground, "I don't know what would happen after I get out of jail…"

Everyone felt a gust of wind blowing through the place as they continued to think about their future.

* * *

"Wow, now there is an ending." Lily laughed as she watched the five thinking.

Frank laughed with her, "You know, it's good to be friends again…"

Andy went up to them, "Hey, I can't find Keegan anywhere."

"Wait so if we can't feel his presence… Then is he alive?" Katty asked being a bit shocked.

"That could be a possibility." Jenny sighed, "If Keegan actually is alive then we died for nothing then, I guess."

Allen sighed with her. "I was killed even though I didn't even see Flona sliding the note into Katty's room!"

"Wait, so you didn't like, see Flona sliding the note?" Steven rolled his eyes.

Parker shrugged, "Thanks to him, I was alive for a few more days."

Lily laughed, "Well, how Jenny feels about being betrayed by her bestie?"

"I shall forgive her." Jenny simply stated as she closed her eyes.

"Well, there isn't much point to stay here. I hope we can be reborn into a world without the train." Katty winked as the other smiled.

Andy nodded, "Let us be off then." He and Katty vanished into thin air.

"We should like, go too." Steven glanced around for a final time before disappearing as well.

"Farewell and may be meet again, whenever it may be." Lily smiled as she also disappeared.

Frank sighed as he looked at the five one final time. "It will be a pleasure seeing them again if we will be reborn."

"I guess it is time for us to leave, we don't belong here anymore." Allen said as he and Frank disappeared.

"Well, what about it?" Parker asked Jenny, who is the only one left with him.

Jenny smiled, "As I said, I will forgive."

"Even if we want revenge, I don't see too many options available for us." Parker stated as they disappeared.

* * *

"Hey, I feel like something just disappeared." Vivian looked upwards.

Evan looked upwards as well, "I felt it too, as if something is gone forever…"

Nicole closed her eyes and sighed. "Maybe it's because we are very close to our dead friends."

"It will be very hard for me to move on." Flona stared at the graves, "Sorry…" She apologized to the graves for some reason.

"Um, I guess this whole Keegan business is finished." Sabrina concluded, "I think the funeral words are beginning."

Vivian watched as people began sitting down in the seats. "We'd better not be late for that."

* * *

10 years later…

"Really, you will be my friends again even after what I did?"

"Yes, it's cruel to leave you here. Hammer said before I came out that I should do this, and I agree."

"Evan and I were wed a month ago as well. This is actually a new start for me."

"You bet Nicole! We will always be there for ya if you need it, Flona."

"Um, I guess it's nice to see you out of jail, we also have a surprise for you."

"Huh? Please tell me that it isn't something weird. I've just came out from jail, for crying out loud."

"Are you happy that we came to pick you up?"

"Heck yeah, it's the nicest thing that happened to me in these 10 years, Evan!"

"Well then, we will give you an even bigger surprise!"

"What do you mean by that, Nicole?"

"Flona, it's been so long."

"K-Keegan, is that you?!"

"Yes, I'm your fiancé, Keegan Heath."

* * *

Vivian Grassplant and Hammer Troopa were wed shortly after Flona's release. Vivian was watching out for Hammer almost every day, saying that she doesn't want Hammer to make her wait for 11 years like Keegan did.

Evan Electro and Nicole Holly had decided to become Flona's best friends after she was reunited with Keegan. They decided to switch to safer jobs after the murders, not wanting to have their life up for risk anymore.

Sabrina Tale eventually decided to become a librarian. Keegan was always by her side whenever she needed help. After a while, she decided to marry someone named Dry Bones Bonisk who saved her brother's life among with someone named Shy Guy Maskas.

After Flona Willie's release, she was reunited with Keegan Heath as the two were wed shortly after. Keegan said that we was injured quite badly during the accident, but Dry Bones Bonisk and Shy Guy Maskas came just in time to safe him.

* * *

**There you go! This is my first attempt at a murder fanfic so it might not be as good. However I'm going to write more of these in the future. This fic was mainly to introduce the two OCs, Sabrina Tale and Keegan Heath. Sorry if it is a bit short, but this is just a fast murder fanfic.**

**Here are their profiles:**

_**Name: **__Sabrina (The Bomb-Omb)_

_**Surname: **__Tale_

_**Birthday: **__July 2_

_**Occupation: **__Librarian_

_**Name:**__ Keegan (The Shy Guy)_

_**Surname:**__ Heath_

_**Birthday:**__ April 13_

_**Occupation: **__Book Store Manager_

**Just to make it clear, this fic has nothing to do affecting the actual OC timeline. In the OC timeline, Sabrina and Keegan are twins and Keegan is the older one, their parent divorced when they were young and Sabrina went with the father while Keegan went with the mother. Keegan is a light brown shy guy with a red headband around the forehead of his mask and Sabrina is a pink bomb-omb with a light pink ribbon tied onto her fuse. They will join Bowser Party 1 and maybe some other game shows for the season 1 OCs.**


End file.
